1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of siding a structure using siding trim pieces that provide a decorative, wood-like and painted appearance. Preferably, the siding trim pieces have a foam layer laminated to a low gauge metal or aluminum layer of preferably 0.013 gauge (13 thousandths of an inch thickness) with the foam layer providing a porous surface which is fixed to the structure preferably by gluing the porous surface to the structure. Further, the invention relates to the above-described siding trim pieces having an integral J-channel and a method of siding a structure in which the siding trim pieces with integral J channels are first applied to the structure, and then siding panels are attached to the structure by inserting ends of the siding panels into the J channels. The invention eliminates the need for seam covering materials between the siding panels and discontinuities in the structure such as corners, edges and trim framed window or door openings, and thus provides a structure with a more uniform and attractive appearance.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various types of siding panels and trim components are commonly used in siding construction. Whether the siding is aluminum, metal, plastic (typically polyvinyl-chloride or "vinyl"), plastic coated metal, or steel, trim and accessory components are necessary to cover surface discontinuities in the structure (such as window or door trim, corners, edges, etc.) and to install the siding panels on the structure to finish it. These trim components include window trim, door trim such as dentil molding and mantles, edge pieces, inside and outside corners, J channels, drip caps, starter strips, utility trim, facia, soffit and frieze trim, L channels, sill covers and various other types of trim molding.
Normal siding construction materials include siding panels for covering the exterior wall surfaces and siding trim pieces covering the trim which surrounds the surface discontinuities such as trimmed openings in the building for windows and doors. The trim piece is nailed to the structure. A J channel is then located between the siding panel and trim piece. Ends of the siding panels are normally secured to the structure by inserting them in J channels which not only support the ends of the siding panels, but also cover the rough edges of the siding panel ends to provide a smooth trim appearance. Often the window frame is covered with siding trim pieces and the J channel is located adjacent to the window trim for insertion of the ends of the siding panels. While satisfactory from a structural standpoint, locating the J channel between the window trim and the siding panel provides a nonuniform appearance since the J channel detracts from the continuity between the trim and siding panel. A similar aesthetic problem exists in locating a J channel between siding panels and door trim, between facia and soffits, between soffits and frieze boards, and between siding panels and structural corners or edges. Indeed, the aesthetic detraction of a separate J channel appears at any surface discontinuity in the siding panel.
To cover corners of the structure, it is known to use a corner trim piece having an integral J channel as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,676, or a channel member having opposing J and C channels in which a corner member is supported, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,885. These patents, however, do not address the aesthetic difficulties when siding panels abut other trim components such as window and door trim. Further, when siding trim pieces have been installed on the building, it is often difficult (absent complete replacement) to replace those pieces with different colored or textured trim pieces.
In addition to the aesthetic detraction caused by J-channels, siding trim pieces can often further detract from the aesthetic appearance of a structure since the trim pieces often do not have a wood-like appearance. For example, even in a sided structure, the frieze board and/or fascia board often are not covered and remain with a wood exterior surface since siding products have not provided a smooth, painted, wood-like appearance for fascia and frieze boards. While siding products are available for soffits, these products have not provided a wood-like appearance, especially since the longitudinal length of the sided soffits extends between the fascia and frieze board, rather than extending for the length of the structure. Even if siding products are used for soffits, fascia and frieze boards, they also suffer from thermal expansion/contraction problems (discussed below) which disrupt the appearance of the structure.
Thermal expansion/contraction is another difficulty in siding construction since the siding expands and contracts in response to temperature changes. For structural stability, such panels are normally formed of relatively thick material having a high gauge of above 0.020. Often, the siding panels may include an insulating board attached by clips to the siding panels before they are installed, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,676. Such panels, however, are then subject to significant thermal expansion/contraction. Uncontrolled expansion of siding panels can place undue loads on the J channels and possibly result in buckling of the panels. Uncontrolled contraction can result in withdrawal of the siding panel from the J channel.